mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Nora
Nora plays a supporting role in Mega Man X: Unit 49 as the Navigator of the 49th Unit Base. She is dedicated to her mission of tracking Saturn and learning the extent of his powers. 'Personality' Nora is a relaxed person that does not seem to be emotionally affected by most situations, unless they involve one of her friends. Even during missions, she seems very calm and talks in a colloquial language, even making jokes during tense situations, as if she had fun doing her job. During her whole life, she remained most of the time bored in the 49th Unit Base since Saturn rarely showed any signals, specially after he got the Encorium from Dr. Henry Snacman. However, due to the risk of him showing at any moment, she needs to be ready for a mission. Nora seems to be constantly frustrated for being fooled by Saturn and his strange vortex portals, but tries to track him anyway to study the results. Due to the lack of social contact in her past life, she is sometimes shy when dealing with new people. She spends most of her time reading things in the "net" and writing fantasy stories, although she is never satisfied with their quality. Nora sees Alia as a kind of mentor and is reliefed by her presence, specially because she was suddenly assigned to a huge amount of work after a long period of inactivity, some of which she is inexperienced. She noticed how X and Alia became closer and teases them about being lovebirds, as if she was interested in a possible relationship between them. As suggested in Ineluctable Demise, she always wanted to protect her colleagues and also suffered as the original members of her Unit were being killed. Since Captain Elika started to blame himself for all that went wrong, Nora felt bad for him as she also had a part of the blame, but she could not ever find courage to open her heart and tell how she feels about it to Elika. 'Appearance' Nora wears a simple white apparel, covered by a light blue armor, and a pair of purplish blue boots with the same color of her hair. There's also a tiara in her head equipped the Navigator apparatus. Her palid and calm expression is increased by the visor in her face, making it harder to distinguish her facial expressions. This visor helps her in missions, and she very rarely takes it off. 'History' Nora's creation date is unknown, and she is supposed to be slightly younger than Alia. She was trained to be an expert in tracking down targets and can easily analyze Reploids that are teleporting to discover their destinations by extracting information from the energy beams that carry their bodies in that process. In 2184, she was appointed by Signas to be the Navigator of the recently formed Maverick Hunter Unit, the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8, under the leadership of Captain Elika. The objective was to hunt the ex-RaDoRB assistant who went berserk two years earlier, called Saturn. Recommended reading: U49's History Along with Elika, the two are the only remaining members of the original group, and they know Saturn more than any Maverick Hunter. However, even with her expertise, Nora was unable to track Saturn since he got his new body, as the Warp Vortex works totally different from the common teleportation methods. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' After the Operation Doomsday and the destruction of the Maverick Hunters Headquarters, Nora and Elika felt guilty for allowing Saturn doing that and tried contacting the surviving Hunters to ask them to join forces. X, Zero and Alia accepted their call and joined the 49th Unit. During the Great Neo Maverick War, she is able to do what she is best at once again, since there are plenty of trackable Mavericks at last. As the manager of the Base, she operates the mechanisms of teleportation between the Base and the Hunters and analyzes the ambients surrounding them, while the work of researching information and analyzing Reploids is left to Alia. Thanks to Captain Elika, Kran was forced to teleport back to where he came during the Parade and Nora could track him, discovering about the schemes involving the Iberian Castle and Castechno Inc., where the missions of the first season happen. After seeing Encore's hidden power, Nora and Platina accept to unseal Dr. Henry Snacman's files and investigate about the true story and possibly find something about Saturn as well. At the end of Henry's diary, she has to explain about the incident that took Rubre's life and took the attention of the 49th Unit, who were chasing Shad while Saturn was attacking Dr. Henry's house. If she had noticed it was a distraction earlier and notified Elika in another way, maybe he would have not been caught by Shad and Rubre would have not died trying to help him. Remembering the old days made Nora feel a kind of nostalgia and she changed her visual once again with parts that resembled her former look. She told Alia about how she felt during the last years and her hobbies, and got reliefed that Pallette and Layer would be able to join and help them. In fact, Nora was not sure how she would be able to deal with so many Hunters and missions at once and felt nervous. During the Fanfare Operations, she becomes confused and a little desperate when she realizes she would need to give support to four squads in distinct missions, but Alia tries to maintain her calm. She becomes very concerned when Elika and Falsetto decide to go against a whole army to protect the Central European Union Parliament. When Zero, Encore and Red Thunder are received as Mavericks by the security Mechaniloids of the Earth Army, Nora ponders if the Maverick Hunters are not a legitimate and trustworthy organization in the eyes of Earth's Government anymore. Category:Characters